107391-heads-up-be-careful-carbine-gives-no-refunds-at-all
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's nice. Where do you live? Because Blizzard never done that for me. Whenever I would stop playing WoW I just had to let my sub run out. And yes, it IS standard policy. You can get refunds for games, but not game time. | |} ---- That isn't standad policy for Blizzard. They have been known to make exceptions on freezing time, but again that's an exception - rarely done and not more than once. They typically have the same policy as Carbine. Gametime has always been this way for MMOs. I have seen refunds of money spent in a couple MMOs, but only in cases where the player didn't use any of the gametime. | |} ---- I've never heard of any company ever doing what you requested. Being that I actually worked for them, I'm gonna call you out on B.S. if/when they ever did anything like that it was extreme instances and no more than once. So that said, I want to live in my own reality too! I am a world famous comicbook artist and hailed by all as this generations Jack Kirby!!! | |} ---- its nothing like this, trainers get wear and tear. it SHOULD be like having an electric bill, ya i sign up for a year, but if i move after 6 months they stop billing me, i know longer use the power (server) i no longer live in the house (play the game) i know most games dont do this, but i did the same thing knowing that anyways. and regret it, 6 months of sub ill never use , ah well lesson learned, cash grab hype train games that get your money and run the project into the ground to save server costs are a thing to beware of | |} ---- This is new? No MMO will give a refund for unused time. Pretty sure it even says so in the TOS Bull. If they did it was an exception and only because you made a big stink to try to force them into doing so. I guarantee you won't get them to do that more than once, though. | |} ---- Lol likely story. Ever read the ToS before signing up a sub? No sub based game would do that, ever. Especially not just cause you need a break from it. Dont lie omg. | |} ---- it's more like your TV package payment you pay monthly. If you're leaving and end the contract with them, they're not going to refund half a month. Now imagine if you could pay up front for 6 or 12 months of TV. They wouldn't care if you left, the time would still be ticking. | |} ---- I'm not so sure about the whole prorating thing, but it sounds reasonable to me that they could refund the wholly unused months. "Policy" is often used as a barrier in cases like this. Did you know that some fast food restaurants will tell you it's their policy not to offer refunds either? :) You probably have a few options left: - Escalate the issue if you can find a way to do that. - If it's less than 60 days file a chargeback on your credit card. | |} ---- If he already used some of the time filing a chargeback might just get him perma banned. | |} ---- Chargeback always ban.... Costs money for company. | |} ---- Actually, mine does (OptimumOnline). But yeah, they're the exception. I never expect it either. | |} ---- He's quitting anyway what does he care if his account is banned? | |} ---- ----